ubisoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Haze
Haze is a futuristic first-person shooter developed by Free Radical Design and published by Ubisoft for the Playstation 3. It touches on such themes as Drug abuse, oppression and war. It was released public worldwide in May of 2008 while a demo of the game was released 4 May of the same year. Game Play In the game, Mantel soldiers make use of Nectar, a performance-enhancing pharmaceutical drug that grants the user enhanced speed, accuracy and strength. Mantel uses this drug to control the minds of its soldiers. When administered, Nectar can control--among other things-- what a soldier sees, similar to the effects of a hallucinogenic drug. It makes enemies stand out as bright orange silhouettes against the darker grey background. Nectar also drowns out the surrounding images of death and destruction (for instance, bodies will vanish ). Nectar also reduces recoil, and allows the player to zoom in further while scoped. An overdose of Nectar is dangerous, with loss of mental control and death being possible side-effects. A Mantel Soldier experiencing an overdose is shown by a change in their armor, changing in color from yellow to red. As revealed in an E³ 2007 trailer, Rebel soldiers may go in to a "Play Dead" state just before they are killed, allowing them to regenerate health and disappear from the Mantel soldiers' sight, since they can't see dead people while on Nectar. In addition, they have been given the capability to exploit Mantel's dependence on Nectar by attacking the Nectar injector, extracting Nectar to use on throwing knives from dead Mantel troopers and using the injector to create Nectar grenades. These Nectar-enhanced weapons will cause a Mantel trooper to overdose on Nectar, as will attacking the Nectar injector. Later in the game players also encounter special forces and overdosed soldiers that can not be affected by Nectar-based weaponry. They can also steal a Mantel trooper's gun, dodge, and bury grenades in the ground as mines. Online/Mulitplayer Haze features a four-player split screen co-op mode as well as a four-player online co-op mode. At Ubidays, it was revealed that all four squad members were player enabled and could be played co-operatively by joining the game. Multiplayer can be played with one to three extra players through combinations of online, split-screen, or LAN. Multiplayer games will also include narrative-based missions to complete, and the game will accommodate up to 16-player online battles. In addition, the online multiplayer is split among two groups called Mantel and Rebels. Each side has its advantages. Nectar abilities allow Mantel troopers to easily distinguish friend from foe. The Rebels wield throwing knives coated in nectar that cause the Mantel troopers to overdose. In this overdose, Mantels cannot distinguish friend from foe, and may team kill. But, the Mantel side has increased nectar abilities which allow them strong melee attacks. To counter this, the Rebels can play dead. Each side also has their own special gun as well. Mantel has the rocket launcher whereas the Rebels have the Gatling gun and Flamethrower. Despite this, both sides can pick up guns from either side. Plot Nothing yet. Edit Me. Reception & Ratings More nothing. You should edit me. Category:2008 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:First-person shooters